Eternity
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: -Bobby/Jack- Jack's death rewritten. Bobby reminisces about the two of them and then they die together. Short and sweet, rated for a bit of a sex scene.


**Ahh, my first attempt at a Four Brothers story. x3**

**I love this movie to death, so I figured writing a Bobby/Jack would help me jump over the wall that is _writers block_. This is what turned up.**

**Warning: Contains some pretty gnarly language, and a teensy weensy semi-sorta sex scene. xD**

* * *

Bobby Mercer has spent countless hours, and countless days, lying next to his baby brother; though it's never felt quite like this. He's seen his brother sleep. He's seen his brother cry. He's seen him get mad because he can't find the right lyrics for a song he'd written. And, now, Bobby has seen his brother in a way he had never wanted too.

Jack Mercer was dying right before his eyes.

The sandy blond had chased down some asshole who decided it'd be a good idea to mess with the Mercer's, after their mother had died only so recently, by shouting things like, "your mother was a whore" and other things he knew would get to the youngest brother. Jack had chased him, and ended up getting himself shot.

Bobby never even took a second to rethink his running out the door to go after the blond, he just ran, thinking that maybe there was something he could have done to prevent any of this; to prevent his baby brother from running out into the street like a lunatic. The brunet simply ran through the snow, over the icy pathway leading to their mother's house, toward where Jack was lying. It didn't take long for the other gunmen to show up and take down the Michigan Mauler, either.

"Jack!" Bobby shouted, sliding a bit on the icy cement. "Jack, hold on!" A gun shot ripped through the cold air, piercing Bobby's ears harshly, and the brunet fell into the snow. His right hand flew to cover his stomach, where he felt the most pain, while he used his left to try and pull himself to his feet.

The brunet grabbed a handful of snow with his right hand and pushed it against his wound as he attempted to run for his screaming brother once again. Before he could get too far, another shot erupted from one of the guns and got the older Mercer in the leg, causing him to fall into the powdered snow again. "Fuck!" he screamed, grabbing at the newly formed hole in his leg. Blood poured from the wound and colored the snow as he continued toward Jack.

"Bobby," Jack called, looking up at his approaching brother. The blond began to cough, spitting up bits of blood with every hack, but smiled at his brother nonetheless. Bobby smiled back, moving until he was lying as close to Jack as he could get, shaking his hand weakly to rid it of excess water from the melted snow and blood. "We gotta get you outta here, Cracker Jack."

Jack turned on his side, careful to avoid hurting the bullet wound in his shoulder, and reached forward to touch Bobby's stomach. "What about…are you gonna be alright?"

The older Mercer laughed, to the highest extent of laughter he could manage, and grabbed Jack's extended hand. "I'll be alright, we just have to get you outta this mess."

Bobby pulled together all the strength he could muster and grabbed Jack's upper arms, pulling him up into his lap, and moved to hide on the side of the house. "Bobby…," Jack whispered, almost too quietly for the older Mercer to hear. "Bobby, I'm cold."

"I know, Jacky, I know. I'm trying my best, alright?" Bobby growled. "You're not the only one who's freezin' his balls off out here."

Jack tried to laugh, but ended up coughing up more blood in the process. "Shut up, jackass."

When Bobby had pulled himself and Jack as far away from the gunmen as he could, he looked down at the wound in his stomach. He couldn't tell if the bleeding had stopped or worsened since he last looked at it. Fucking bastards, he thought, glaring at all the men in the street. They've got no right to tear up Ma's house like this.

The brunet jerked out of his thought when Jack, who had been clinging to him like a child would if he were lost and scared, looked up at him. "Bobby," he whispered, letting his eyes flutter closed for just a second. "How are we gonna get outta this?"

Bobby's throat was dry and he knew if he had started talking his voice would come out rather hoarse and sound like he was being sarcastic about the situation. "You want the truth?"

When Jack nodded, Bobby chuckled a bit. He'd lost so much blood already, what with his stomach and ankle bleeding terribly, he thought he was going to pass out. The brunet let his head fall back against the brick lining of the house and swallowed hard. "We might not, Cracker Jack."

The older Mercer closed his eyes after he'd finished talking. There was no way he'd be able to look down at Jack; there was no part of him that wanted to see the sad, defeated, look he knew was plastered on his brother's face. His fingertips started to freeze, though they were tucked away beneath Jack's body, and the worried voices of Angel and Jeremiah floating from the house seemed to vanish as Bobby's mind fell back into the grasp of his memories.

* * *

_"Bobby..." the sandy blond Mercer moaned, moving his hips against the lower part of his brother's body. His head fell back, like that of a doll's, and his eyes closed in bliss. He began to grind his hips downward, making Bobby groan beneath his weight, as his fingernails dug into the brunet's sides._

_The brunet had hold of Jack's waist, rocking him back and forth to match his slow thrusts, while his head rested on a pillow. Waves of pleasure were sent throughout every one of his veins and pooled in his abdomen as his thrusts became faster. "Shit--," Bobby whispered, moving even faster._

_Jack gasped, spitting out inaudible mumbles of words, as he moved in time with Bobby. The sandy blond hadn't lasted quite as long as he'd wanted too, because Bobby had insisted that they should try to not have sex for half a year ("Give little Jacky a break!" "Shut up, Bobby!"), and before long he was seeing white. He met his release and came on Bobby's stomach._

_Bobby moaned, pulling out of Jack and ramming back in one final time, as he came inside the young Mercer. When Jack had collapsed, spent and panting heavily, Bobby pulled him up and into his arms. "How is it," Bobby began, trying to catch his breath. "How is it that you're so goddamn small, but your voice is deeper than mine?"_

_Jack laughed and buried his face in the crook of Bobby's neck. "The Lord works in mysterious ways."_

_The brunet smacked his lover in the back of the head playfully, chuckling to himself all the while, and said, "Yeah. Right. But, seriously, what the hell did you do to get your voice that damn low? Let me in on your secret, Cracker Jack."_

_The blond shook his head and practically purred in delight when Bobby traced small circles on his back. After they had laid in silence for almost an hour, Jack lifted his head to look at the brunet. "Bobby?" he asked, looking to see if he'd been sleeping. "Bobby, you awake?"_

_"Yeah," he groaned. "I am now. What's up, Jacky?"_

_Jack sighed and smiled at how tired his lover had been. "I wanna die with you, Bobby Mercer."_

_Bobby's heart skipped a beat at the blond's words and he chuckled. "Oh, yeah? That's what you want fairy?"_

_Jack smacked the older Mercer's chest and glared playfully. "I'm serious," he said smiling again. His hazy blue eyes locked onto Bobby's chocolate colored ones. "I wanna be with you forever. And die with you. All that good stuff."_

_This time around, the laugh that left Bobby's mouth was hearty and made his chest vibrate with his laughter. "What the hell's gotten into you, Cracker Jack? I swear to God, sometimes I really get to thinking I've got a little sister," the brunet said smiling. "You're quite the sap."_

_Jack nodded and kissed Bobby's neck. The brunet's smile grew wider as he brushed his thumb over the blond's cheek. "I love you, Jacky."_

_The blond nodded and hugged Bobby's waist, falling asleep not long after he had looked away from the brunet. Bobby was left to stare into the darkness of the ceiling of Jack's bedroom._

* * *

Jack was trembling in Bobby's arms when the brunet had opened his eyes again. He lifted his head and looked down at the trembling Mercer in his arms. "Jacky...," Bobby whispered, lifting the blond's chin so he could see his face. Jack's blue eyes had been painted over with pain and discomfort as they locked onto Bobby's brown ones.

"Your getting your wish, Cracker Jack," Bobby whispered, kissing the top of Jack's head. "Looks like we're dying together after all."

A small smile, one that leaked rivulets of dark red blood, grew on Jack's face as he nodded slowly at his brother. The blond's grip on Bobby's shirt tightened as he swallowed and opened his mouth slightly.

"No, Jack," Bobby said, laughing weakly, and brushing his thumb over the younger's flushed cheeks. "Don't you dare try to talk."

Jack didn't listen to the brunet, he just kept trying to speak. He pulled himself up slightly so he was at eye level with Bobby. At first, the only sound that passed his parted lips was a hoarse breath of air. "I...," the blond whispered, swallowing again, "I love you...Bobby."

Bobby smiled and pulled Jack closer, wincing at the pain in his stomach and planted a kiss on the blond's lips. "I love you, too, Jack."

He and Jack had spent countless hours, and countless days, lying next to each other; but this time felt quite different. Now, he and Jack would lie next to each other for eternity.

* * *

**Short and cute. :3**

**Please review for me, nyeh? x)**

**Oh, and, p.s., I know I made Jack a little OOC, but...yeah. ^-^'**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
